degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassilover22/Fanfiction - Eclare - Chapter 7
Sam's POV: ''' We were finally leaving. "I dont want to go home yet" Clare smiled "Niether do i" Eli agreed "Then lets go somewhere" I said "Where to?" Adam asked "The park?" Eli suggested "Sure" Me and Clare said at the same time. '''Eli's POV: Sam and Clare were walking behind me and Adam. They were talking about something i wasnt sure what they were talking about exactly. All of a sudden i felt something ram into my back and then i saw clares hands around me. "Ouch" me and Clare said at the same time I turned around "What the?" "Sorry! I tripped! and held onto you so i wouldnt fall." She said "Sorry" She repeated. "You and your balance" I said and laughed a little then turned forward again "well what is that supposed to mean?" she got all defensive and crossed her arms "Im just saying, Your a cluts" i laughed again "No im not!" She started coming after me, i grabbed her wrists and pinned her against a tree. We were both laughing then it got akward. I let go of her and ran over to Adam. Sam walked over to Clare and now they were even further behind. Clare's POV: "Wow, i cant believe that just happend!" Sam said "What just happend?" "Clare! you guys were inches away from kissing!" "Really" I asked surprised, i guess i was in shock I didnt know i liked him, but i guess i did and i couldnt just make myself stop and i didnt want to try. By this time we were way behind them and lost. "Where the hell did they go?" I asked "Im not sure, i've never been to this park" "Niether have i" I said We just kept walking straight and eventually ran into them. "We thought you girls were lost" Adam said "Sadly, we were" I laughed Eli wouldn't even look at me. About an hour later we were all sitting on a bench but this time me and Adam were in the middle and Sam was on the otherside of me and Eli was on the opposite side of Adam. "Clare can i talk to you" Eli said, he sounded depressed. "Yeah of course" i said. He lead me behind some tree's. "What is it?" i asked. "Look i really like you and i need to know.. If you like me to?" "Well Eli" i began to say then he interupted me. "I understand, you just want to be friends" He said and started walking back. I stood still for a moment. "Eli!" I started running to him. He paused and looked back. "If i wanted to just be friends, would i do this?" he looked at me confused I got closer to him standing on my tippy toes i kissed him on the cheek and started pulling away. Then he reached in and kissed me on the lips. It was slow and passionate, no tongue just a gentle lip touch. I grabbed his hand we started walking back. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked me "What kind of question is that?" "A question i want to know" "Well it depends" "On what" "On the people" I looked up at him and smiled. Eli's POV: It was dark now, The girls were laying down in the grass together and me and Adam stayed sitting on the bench. "So are you guys official?" He asked I smiled "I think so" "Where are the bathrooms?" Sam got up and asked me "There arent any" Adam answered for me "Then me and Clare will be right back." "Where are you guys going?" "Somewhere Behind the trees im about to wet myself" She laughed "Come on Clare" "Sam where are you i can barely see" I grabbed clares hand and led her to Sam. "Thanks" she said The girls were back in about 20 minutes "Eli?, Adam?" i could hear Clare saying. "Over here" I responded. They came over and sat on the bench, it was back to normal now, Clare and Sam were in the middle and i was by Clare while Adam was by Sam. We all sat there in silence. Then i felt Clares head falling forward, I layed her head on my chest and her and Sam fell asleep. Category:Blog posts